


Wicked Games

by Dusky



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Kate has a sister, Porn With Plot, i still don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusky/pseuds/Dusky
Summary: Fired from her job and given a $200 speeding ticket less than an hour later, Kate Fuller was having a bad day. It only seems fitting that the one man she decides to sleep with to blow off steam turns out to be her sister’s boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry if this seems scattered...obviously there will be more, but this idea popped into my mind and I just wrote it all right away.  
> Also sorry the sex scene is so short bc I suck at writing them lmao but hopefully they'll get better too ;)

“Have a good day now, Ms. Fuller.”

“Thanks,” Kate called through her window with a tight-lipped smile as the officer retreated to his car. She resisted the urge to crush the slip of paper in her hand when the asshole had the nerve to stop and  _ tip his hat at her _ .

Where was all that chivalry when he was filling her out a $200 ticket for going  _ 5 miles _ over the speed limit?

She let out a small shriek of frustration and hurled the ticket onto the passenger seat next to her. She could already imagine the hell her family was going to give her when they found out. Not to mention that she’d lost her job. The fact that her boss at the research center she’d been working at was sexually harassing her ( _ and she’d finally stood up to him _ ) would hold no weight when telling her parents; the only thing they would hear was that she’d gotten herself fired and ruined a career opportunity they helped her attain. 

Kate sighed and started her car. She was surprised to see the State Troopers car gone when she looked in her rearview mirror. He must’ve already driven away without Kate noticing, which made her wonder how long she’d been sitting there, lost in her angry thoughts.

Her phone started ringing a few minutes down the road, the tinkling ringtone letting her know it was her older sister, Rachel, calling.

Kate checked her surroundings before answering the call. The drive home to her apartment that resided on the outskirts of town was usually a lonely one, but she didn’t want to risk it. With her luck, a cop would be waiting around the next corner and she would be pulled over a second time.

“What’s up, Rach?” Kate answered on the last ring, putting her phone on speaker and balancing it on her lap as she drove.

Her sister’s shrill voice greeted her immediately. “Kate, Finally! God, you took  _ forever _ to answer!”

“Driving,” Kate replied in a flat voice. She lacked the energy to deal with her sister’s usual antics.

“So, I take it you’re not home yet?”

“I would be, but I just spent the last half hour sitting while a cop wrote me a speeding ticket.”

“A  _ ticket _ ?  _ Kate _ , why would you do that? Dad’s gonna be  _ so _ pissed.” Rachel’s voice took on the half-shocked half-giddy tone it got when she discovered something to hold over her.

“It’s not like I willed myself to be pulled over,  _ Rachel _ .” Kate said, gripping the steering wheel tighter as annoyance rippled through her. “And it doesn’t matter because I’ll pay for it myself. I’m an  _ adult _ .”

Her sister was right, though. Kate had just graduated from college and her parents would likely be paying for it for a  _ while _ . Getting a ticket wasn’t the best way to ensure their generosity.

“I know that,” Rachel said with a laugh, and Kate could practically see her rolling her eyes through the phone. “Anyway, mom and dad wanted us to come over for dinner tonight.”

“They did?” Kate asked, frowning. “Why didn’t they say anything before?” She’d talked to her mom on the phone just a few hours earlier.

“Because it was a last second thing…” Her voice trailed off, leaving silence in the car, and this time it was Kate who rolled her eyes. This was all about  _ Rachel _ , not their parents.

“What? What is it?” She asked with a sigh, slowing down as she approached the stop sign near her apartment.

“I’m bringing Seth over tonight. I want him to meet everyone.”

Ah, the ever-elusive  _ Seth _ . She almost laughed. Her sister had been dating the guy for over a month and Kate had yet to even see a  _ picture _ , but now she wanted to bring him home for dinner. With 6 years separating them, Kate and her sister weren’t exactly the  _ closest _ , and the mysterious boyfriend she was always bragging about didn’t help matters, either.

It  _ would _ be nice to finally meet him, but there was also nothing she wanted less than to face her parents just then…especially in front of a stranger.

“I can’t just drop everything to come meet your boyfriend,” she muttered as she turned into the lot of her apartment. “I have a life, too, you know.”

“Ugh, Kate, it’s one night,” Rachel whined.

“Did you know I got fired today?” She suddenly blurted.

“Whatever, we can talk about that later! This is important to me!”

Kate killed the engine to her car, picking up her phone in disbelief. “Are you kidding me?”

“ _ What _ ?”

She decided right then.

“Tell everyone sorry for me, but I’m not going.” She hung up without another word.

She’d already had the shittiest day imaginable, and she didn’t need this. What she  _ needed _ was copious amounts of alcohol, which is how she found herself at the nearest bar sometime later, walking out the door with a man’s arm around her waist.

…

_ “Bad day?” _

_ Kate eyed the stranger next to her slowly, allowing herself to take in every inch of him before answering. He was two seats down from her at the bar, giving her a perfect view. He sat with his arms resting forward on the bar, muscles straining against a dark button up shirt. She worked her eyes upward, studying the 5 o'clock shadow that followed his sharp jawline and his dark, slightly tousled hair. He was a man, through and through. _

_ He raised an eyebrow as she stared. _

_ She finally gave a small smile. “You could say that.” _

_ It was about half an hour and three drinks later that they were leaving through the door together. _

She wasn’t  _ drunk _ by any means, just buzzed enough that she had the confidence to take his hand when he stood up and offered it to her. She was glad she took an Uber instead of driving, it only made it easier to go home with the attractive stranger.

She was wearing a leather jacket over a tight black dress, giving his hand easy access to her thigh and ensuring she was dying by the time he stopped the car. 

He led her up a set of stairs and stopped in front of a black door labeled  _ 14D _ , fishing in his pocket for keys. Kate shifted back and forth in her strappy heels, both from the chilly night air and impatience. 

She nearly cried with relief when he got the door open and was leading them inside. The apartment was nice—way nicer than hers—but she was too busy pushing him onto the small black sofa to really notice. 

His hands went to the back of her thighs as she straddled him and she wondered if they would even make it to his bedroom. His lips met hers and she knew they wouldn't. 

Her hands blindly fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as they kissed until she gave up and ripped it apart. (She also learned that popping all the buttons off a shirt took a bit more strength than movies had taught her.) He chuckled at her struggle and the sound, combined with the way his hands were gripping her hips, made heat pool in the pit of her stomach.

Soon, Kate was stripped to her bra and underwear and he was sliding out of his boxers. Kate took in the sight of him in front of her with widened eyes. It was impressive, to say the least. 

He took control after that, pushing her down into the cushions and hooking his thumbs around the sides of her lace underwear. They were quickly discarded, along with the matching black bra that he unhooked with surprising skill. 

Kate watched as he tossed it behind him, and a grey sweater slung over the back of a chair caught her eye. The big black buttons looked weirdly familiar, and she knew she'd seen the sweater somewhere recently. She couldn't recall where, though, because all rational thought left her mind as the man in front of her spread her legs. 

They didn't mess around with much foreplay, and Kate was glad. She was wet enough without it.

She felt her mouth slightly drop open with a gasp as he slid into her. He was wider than she'd realized, and the full sensation of him was almost too much to handle. 

His let out a hiss when she hooked her legs around his waist, drawing him in as close as he could get. “Jesus Christ,” he breathed. 

And then he was moving. 

_ In and out _ , he started thrusting, his movements picking up speed and making Kate's eyes practically roll back in her head. 

“Oh, God,” she moaned, her hands moving up to grab his shoulders. She dug her fingers into his back, making him groan as he started thrusting even faster. 

It had been so long since she'd even touched herself, let alone been with a guy, so everything was so sensitive. It wasn't long before she was clenching around him, both of them groaning as they came simultaneously. 

When a coherent thought was able to register, she realized he hadn't worn a condom. She'd been on birth control for years, though, so that thought was gone as soon as it had come. 

“Fuck,” he finally said, pulling away from her. 

The moonlight streaming through a nearby window was the only source of light and it bathed the room in shadows. It was enough to see how unfairly attractive the man in front of her was, though.

She sat up, prepared to say his name when she realized she didn't even know it. She didn't care, though. All she wanted was to re-experience what they just did,  _ over and over again _ .

“Is that all you got?” She asked slyly. 

He smiled, and soon she was being picked up and carried. 

_ Looked like they'd make it to the bedroom, after all.  _

…

Kate woke up to the sound of snoring. 

She blinked. Squeezed her eyes shut once, twice, hoping she could do it enough times that she'd magically reappear in her own bed. No dice. 

She slowly turned on her side, eyeing the guy in bed with her. He was sleeping on his stomach, his head facing away from her as he continued to snore. 

She sat up while making as little movements as possible, not wanting to wake him up. One leg, then both were slung over the side of the bed, and she was standing up. 

The hardwood floor creaked under her weight as she crept to the door, and she couldn't believe she was  _ that _ girl. Sneaking out of a stranger’s bedroom at 7 in the morning. 

She paused in the doorway, turning to give him one last look before going to collect her clothing items. Sunlight streamed from the window directly onto his tanned back, highlighting the ripples of his muscles as his arms reached up to support the pillow under his head. He really was an attractive guy. And she'd never see him again. 

…

“You  _ what _ ?” 

“Oh, Jess,” Kate laughed at her best friend’s outrage as she held her phone to her ear. “Don't act like you haven't done it.” 

“I know but I'm  _ me _ . And you're...you! You don't have one-night-stands with hot strangers without even knowing their name!” 

“Evidently, I do,” She answered with a laugh, though she was really just as surprised. 

It was now almost noon, and Kate was sitting on a barstool in her parent’s kitchen, waiting for her family to come downstairs. Apparently, Rachel had gotten into a huge fight with her boyfriend right after we'd gotten off the phone, so dinner never happened. They'd apparently made up that morning, so she'd called again to say we were all going out to lunch. 

Now that she was cooled off from the day before, Kate had agreed. 

“And you really didn't even find out him  _ name _ ? What if you wanted to see him again?” Jessica was asking, her voice loud against Kate's ear. 

“Kate! We're ready to go. Oh, and this is Seth!” Kate spun around on the stool at the sound of her sister’s voice, and almost passed out at what she saw. 

Everything clicked painfully into place, particularly why the grey sweater had been familiar the night before. 

“I don't think that's going to be a problem. I have to go.” Kate spoke into her phone robotically, hanging up on her best friend while staring in front of her. 

Her sister was standing at the edge of the kitchen, smiling and holding hands with the same guy whose bed she'd been in not 5 hours earlier. 


End file.
